espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhinehart Systems
THIS IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Rhinehart Systems is a German based Private Military Company and also Weapons manufacturing company specialising in top-of-the-line, high tech firearms. Unlike many other PMCs, Rhinehart is still new to the game, but given it's line of small arms, it will soon be a force to be reckoned with. Origins Unlike most other weapon manufacturing corporations, Rhinehart's can actually traces its roots back to a private military company - Blackforce Corporation. In amongst it's civilian contractors, working on Blackforce's secret drone production at the time, was Bianka Lexis, a prodigy on advanced weapon designs and also a descendent of one of the engineers who worked with Mauser back in the late 1890s. While she was appreciative of her talents and skills being used for something unique in Blackforce, she did have a disagreement over the fact that while Blackforce was creating advanced drones for future combat operations, she was annoyed that their operatives were still being issued weapons whose designs were at least 20 years old. To that end, after having a talk with some friends of hers in Heckler and Kock GmbH, along with some seasoned veterans in the Bundeswehr, she resigned her role in Blackforce to form her own weapons company, which would grow into becoming Rhinehart Systems. History When it was formed on the 15th of September 2006, Rhinehart was viewed as a small-time idea and wouldn't last long. However, Appearance All of Rhinehart Systems' troops are equipped with some of the most advanced combat armour and helmets available, in addition to more enhanced combat radios which included protection from EMP strikes (if any other faction have the capabilities). As for their uniforms, Rhinehart have a streamlined uniform system in place. The main camouflage pattern used by Rhinehart is Flecktarn, as that of the German Bundeswehr. However, Rhinehart have the pattern in different variations: * Autumn * Desert * Winter * Urban However, there are some variations that are reserved for specific troops to show their status: * Naval - Reserved for members of PirschjägerKompanie * Woodland - Reserved for members 1st Fallschirmjäger Division 'Strumvogel' deployed to woodland areas. For operations in other types of terrain, they use the regular patterns. * 'Euro Flecktarn' - Reserved for members who are Panzer crews/operators. * TTsKO Blue - Reserved for members of Fallschirm-panzer Division 'Erwin Rommel' SchattenKompanie is the only exception to these patterns and use a standard Black BDU due to their use as a Stealth/Black Ops unit. Equipment As Rhinehart is a weapons manufacturing company, almost all the firearms that they produce, they are issued out to their ground forces, in addition to being equipped with some of the most advanced combat gear available. While it's an impressive achievement, like all other private forces, Rhinehart still have to purchase their vehicles from other companies and corporations. * Full list of Equipment Structure & Units On the surface, it appears that Rhinehart is a regular PMC outfit, but to many of it's members, they believe that Rhinehart isn't a private force, but rather a reborn Wehrmacht (minus the influences of Nazism and the Third Reich's propaganda) combined with the traditions of the Bundeswehr - particularly the conduct displayed by members of the military resistance as part of the German Resistance in WWII. To that end, Rhinehart has structured their forces as a proper army, with many of their units paying homage to some of the more famous units and/or people from the Wehrmacht in WWII. With a few exceptions, most of Rhinehart's units are dubbed as 'Divisions', similar to that of state armies. However, this is little more than a formality title as all formations have about 1,000 troops - Battalion strength. Despite that, a single battalion is still a significant fighting force due to Rhinehart's advanced weapons, advanced combat gear and intensive training. The only two units that are except from this is both Shadow Company and Stalker Company, as they are created for specific purposes. Well-known Divisions * 7th Panzer Division 'Gespensterdivision' (Ghost Division) * 295th Infantry Division * PirschjägerKompanie (Stalker Company) * SchattenKompanie (Shadow Company) * 1st Fallschirmjäger Division 'Strumvogel' (Storm Bird) * Fallschirm-panzer Division 'Erwin Rommel' Category:Factions Category:Rhinehart Systems Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions